The invention relates to a method of operating a balance, and it further relates to a balance which has a control unit that serves to execute an operating- and/or applications program and is equipped for this task with a processor and a memory unit and which also has at least one entry device that serves to give command signals to the control unit, wherein the control unit uses the command signals given by the entry device to control one of at least two function modules that are assigned to the entry device by the control unit dependent on the operating status of the operating and/or applications program.
A modern balance, in particular an analytical balance or a precision balance, is operated and controlled preferably without manual intervention in the functional elements of the balance, by means of an input unit from which command signals are given to the modules that are provided in the balance. For example the opening and closing of parts of the housing is performed by means of motors, each of which is controlled by signals that are given by the input unit which is equipped with entry devices and or operating elements. Each entry device or each operating element includes a sensor that serves to register influencing factors and convert them into electrical signals.
As described in the European patent EP 0 216 035 B1, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, different sensors can be used for the control of a balance, where the sensors can in some cases also be integrated in the balance housing or arranged in a housing that is separate from the balance housing. For example, the modules of the balance as well as the weighing process can be controlled by speaking verbal commands into a microphone, or by means of a proximity switch, by means of pressure-sensitive keys, and/or by means of a switch that is arranged in a foot pedal. It is further possible to use a so-called soft key to which a selected function is given through a fixed assignment.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,018 B1, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a balance with a motor-driven draft-protection device which has at least one sensor that serves to register the position of individual panels of the draft-protection device. Thus, the fact that an opened panel is at its end position can be registered and stored. A desired configuration of panels that are to be open or shut can be set by way of a learning function. Subsequently, the draft-protection device can be opened and closed in the set configuration by pressing a dedicated key. In this arrangement, the sensors register the respective states “open” or “closed”, and when the key is actuated, the panels are either closed or opened, depending on their current state.
In addition, a balance with an antenna is known from the German patent application publication DE 101 34 281 A1, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, where the antenna serves to receive signals from a transponder that is attached to the object that is to be weighed. Under this concept, data called up from the transponder can be used to control the balance.
A description of sensors that serve to register a diversity of physical quantities, for example force, pressure, sound and light intensity, and to convert them into electrical signals is found in U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk, Halbleiterschaltungstechnik, 11th edition, 2nd printing, Springer Verlag, Berlin 1999, in chapter 23, pages 1221-1223, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In the operation of the balances according to the known state of the art, the user is faced with the task of actuating the correct entry devices, operating elements, or sensors in each phase during the weighing process. It is therefore necessary to provide the balance with the required number of input units with entry devices or operating elements or sensors. The user, on the other hand, is required to take notice of and correctly select among the often numerous input possibilities.
As a result, there are often undesirable time losses associated with the operation of the balance, particularly in fast-paced weighing processes.